


Хвост и ноги: часть первая

by REDBIRBy



Series: RK1700 Naga!AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Intersex Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Naga, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Для получения ученой степени доктора биологических наук, Коннору нужно написать сложную работу по одной из множества редких рас Миттэрфелла.Хорошо, что он замужем за одним из их представителей.[часть первая из трех]
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: RK1700 Naga!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042620
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Хвост и ноги: часть первая

— Дорогой, я дома!

Заявив о своем приходе с самого порога, Коннор устало опустился на скамейку в крохотной прихожей. Смысла в этом ритуале не было — муж, в силу своих особенностей, наверняка знал о его приходе за добрые сто метров, — но само действие порядком успокаивали нервы, натянутые за день до предела. Он успел снять один ботинок, с шипением бросив его под скамью, и занялся шнуровкой второго, когда до него донесся сухой шорох. Словно гонимая ветром густая полевая трава, громкий звук вызвал мурашки вдоль спины и Коннор вздрогнул, вздохнул тихонько. Улыбнулся.

— Как прошла лекция? — Несмотря на позднее время, голос у Рика бодрый, низкий, похожий на урчание большого кота. С прихожей его не видно, но Коннор буквально чувствовал, что он рядом.

— Ожидаемо ужасно, — со вздохом Коннор стянул и второй ботинок. Уронил его на пол, бросил в ту же сторону грубые носки, и поднялся на ноги. — Каждая вступная лекция про эльфов скатывается в балаган и обсуждение гениталий. Каждая!

Рик задумчиво хмыкнул, не комментируя, но давая выговориться, выпустить накопленное раздражение.

— Ученики приходят с этим образом идеальных прекрасных существ, — шлепая босыми ногами по деревянному полу, Коннор вышел в их столовую и кухню в одном лице, моментально находя взглядом Рика. Муж, ожидаемо, занимал весь проход в более глубокую и личную часть дома, скрестив руки на голой груди. — А потом узнают, что они вымирают чисто из-за желания трахаться с кем угодно, только не с представителем своего вида — и начинается!..

Коннор и сам был грешен, еще во время своего обучения он засыпал несчастного преподавателя такими вопросами, что тот краснел и заикался. Даже не со зла, просто из любопытства и желания стать немного ближе к тем самым «неуловимым» эльфам. А теперь сам проклинал дурацкую программу, написанную в шутку еще два столетия назад, да так и оставшуюся. Теперь, в качестве части серьезного курса расовой биологии. Проклинал долго, вслух, расписывая Рику все места, которые надо было вырвать из толстого учебника и сжечь — попутно доставая из морозильного ящика куриные яйца и колбаски. Когда же запал кончился, Коннор наконец-то позволил себе выдохнуть и зажечь коротким заклинанием огонь. Рик, долго и терпеливо ждавший этого момента, с шорохом скользнул за спиной, и обнял, не давая уйти от источника тепла. Вопреки многочисленным басням, которые слагали про его народ, Рик был совершенно сухим, теплым, и замечательно пах травами. Только одно но: возвышался он над Коннором настолько, что буквально вжимал его голову в свою грудь, изрядно отвлекая. Тем не менее, Коннор постарался не подать виду. Бросил сосиски в тяжелую сковороду, разбил туда же яйца. Похлопал Рика по тому, что заменяло у него бедро.

— Ты тоже хочешь?

— Нет, — совершенно не имея совести, сказал тот и погладил в ответ Коннора по волосам, приглаживая растрепанные ветром пряди. — Соскучился. И переживал немного.

Вот в кого он был таким милым? Уж точно не в своих родителей.

— Не стоило. В Академии каждый год одно и то же. Вот напишу наконец-то докторскую… Ах!

Рик напрягся, услышав от него громкий звук, поднялся даже выше, заглядывая в задранное лицо Коннора.

— Мне наконец-то утвердили тему работы, — Коннор заявил, счастливо улыбнувшись. — Редчайшие расы Миттэрфелла: наги. Жизнь, быт и размножение.

— Наги? — Рик опешил, а затем рассмеялся, показывая острые зубы. Отпустил Коннора, хватаясь за живот и с сухим шорохом затащил в комнату оставшуюся часть своего массивного хвоста. Завил его тугими черно-белыми кольцами с ярким синим переливом на свету, едва не роняя на пол один из тяжелых стульев. Красивый, такой красивый, что Коннор бы не колеблясь снова вышел за него замуж. — И тебе это разрешили?

— Ну, кому-то же надо пока проводить лекции, — Коннор подмигнул ему и снял сковороду с огня, ставя на толстый дубовый срез, заменявший стол. — Особенно про эльфов. И наги действительно редкий народ в наших краях…

— Как повезло, что ты замужем за одним из них? — Рик снова рассмеялся и просунул кончик хвоста между ног Коннора, выгнул, создавая удобное живое сиденье. Усевшись, Коннор притянул к себе сковороду, начиная есть прямо оттуда, пока Рик все потешался над их ситуацией.

— Безумно. Представь себе: не надо никуда ехать, оставлять этого мужа в печальном одиночестве дома… А еще пункт про размножение.

Коннор с умным видом поднял кусочек сосиски на вилке и обернулся на Рика, упираясь второй рукой в хвост и поглаживая.

— Можно проверять на практике.

Рик, перестав смеяться, посмотрел на него странным взглядом, снова скрещивая руки на груди. Коннор практически видел, как он думает, когда обычно узкие зрачки расширились практически на всю радужку, а затем схлопнулись обратно.

— Сначала поешь, — в итоге решил Рик и, стараясь не сильно двигать «стул» под Коннором, переместил свой торс ближе к нему, снова обнимая. — А потом расскажешь мне, как именно ты собрался проводить практические исследования.

С набитым ртом, Коннор только и мог, что согласно промычать и потереться щекой о крепкую мускулистую руку.

***

Разговор у них действительно состоялся. Долгий и важный, наверное даже самый важный в жизни Коннора. Но закончился он довольно легко и знакомо: поцелуями. Поначалу невинные, как прижатия губ к щекам и носу, они вскоре потеряли все идеи приличия. Пока нечеловечески длинный язык доминировал рот Коннора, вылизывал его с жадностью зверя, руками Рик срывал ставшую в момент лишней одежду. Все это время Коннор держался за его шею, изгибался послушно в крепких руках с аккуратно сточенными когтями, помогая снять с себя жилет и рубашку. Он пососал язык в своем рту, раздвинул ноги и поднялся, помогая оголить собственный зад холодному воздуху природной пещеры, что служила им спальней. Став одинаково голыми, они наконец-то разорвали поцелуй, уставившись друг другу в глаза. Рик дышал ровно и медленно, но глаза его, темные и неестественно широкие зрачки, говорили сами за себя. А вот Коннор задыхался, пытался схватить побольше воздуха мокрыми губами. Из них двоих именно он был видимо возбужден, с твердым членом тяжело висящим между подрагивающих бедер.

Один удар сердца, второй, и Рик снова обнажил свои острые зубы, напоминая кто из них настоящий хищник. Он облизал подбородок Коннора, оставляя горячий след слюны. Коннор легко поймал губами его язык, прикрыл со стоном глаза, когда тот уверенно заскользил глубже, снова растягивая рот, даря языку ощущения, от которых жар внизу живота заколол сильнее и слаще. Насладившись поцелуем еще немного, Рик крепко схватил Коннора за бедра и перевернул его, опуская животом вниз на теплую чешую хвоста. Обхватив его руками, чувствуя как перекатываются под кожей мышцы, Коннор прогнулся в спине, задрал повыше бедра в приглашении. Тепло Рика резко контрастировало с холодом воздуха, чешуя у груди — с мехами их постели в ногах, ожидание — с невозможностью оглянуться и посмотреть в голодные глаза Рика, поднимая чувствительность на новый уровень.

Когда тупые когти коснулись его зада, Коннор громко вдохнул и напрягся, задрожал от медленного массажа, который дарили ему невозможно огромные ладони. Ладони, что перекатывали ягодицы, растягивали их в стороны, любуясь наследством его крови, пока сам Коннор постанывал громко, прижавшись щекой к хвосту. Его член уже ныл, желая внимания, с его киски практически текло, а анус то и дело сжимался, в ответ на фантазии, что мелькали в голове, пока Коннор угадывал планы Рика.

— Ты идеальный, — неожиданно проворчал тот, пропуская в человеческую речь шипящие звуки своего родного языка. Надавил большим пальцем на набухшие половые губы, собирая выступившую смазку, и тут же убрал, в следующий момент проталкивая внутрь зада. — Мой маленький грязный полуэльф.

Краснея, Коннор шлепнул его хвост ладонью. Застонал, когда Рик принялся размеренно растягивать его, добавляя больше пальцев и своей пропитанной афродизиаком слюны. Столько лет вместе, а все равно Коннор краснел, стоило Рику рассыпаться комплиментами. Комплиментами, которые в голове нага были непоколебимой правдой, от чего причин смущаться становилось только больше. И Рик, не способный краснеть сам, наслаждался видом его пылающих щек. Урчал, разводя пальцы внутри, скользя подушечками туда и обратно.

— Ты в тысячи раз лучше любой нагини, Коннор, — он клацнул зубами в конце предложения, и так же неожиданно убрал пальцы, оставляя за ними ужасную пустоту.

Хвост под Коннором напрягся, и тут он не выдержал, обернулся, жадно наблюдая за тем, как появлялись члены Рика. Из едва заметной щели в чешуе, на ладонь ниже того места, где заканчивался плоский человеческий живот. Сначала один, влажно блестящий и длинный, с острой ребристой головкой и явным утолщением у основания. Затем второй, сразу под первым, идентичный вплоть до цвета: темно-фиолетового у основания, ярко-красного на головке. От одного этого зрелища рот Коннора наполнился слюной — а голова воспоминаниями о том, как хорошо брать оба толстых члена на язык — и он сглотнул, вздрогнул от желания.

Рик же, придя немного в себя, низко зашипел и надавил ладонью между лопаток, заставив Коннора лечь обратно на грудь. Он наказал его за самоуправство легким шлепком по ягодицам, не больно, никогда не больно, даже если Рик мог запросто сломать кость одними пальцами. Большой, осторожный, заботливый... Было ли странно, что Коннор возбуждался от одного только знания, что Рик его любит? Или возбуждался сильнее, как в тот момент, показывая свое желание стоном и попыткой задрать зад повыше. Он уже даже не замечал холода, хотя кожа остро реагировала на любое касание: вот Рик провел когтями вдоль хребта, словно считая позвонки, вот обхватил ими бедра и потянул на себя, грудью по шершавой чешуе. Коннор послушно замер, задышал часто носом, пока Рик осторожно пристраивался, скользил влажными головками между ягодиц, по половым губам, даже по его собственному члену. Все-таки Коннор не был нагини, он был куда более хрупким — и куда более жадным.

Когда оба члена одновременно толкнулись в него, Коннор непроизвольно сжал хвост под собой, охнул громко. Головки легко нашли себе путь внутрь, смеясь куда более широким стволом, а затем, сладко распирая до предела, Рик протолкнул в него всю длину, по самое основание, прижимая ягодицы Коннора к низу своего живота. Замерев, делая для них обоих паузу, Рик заворчал низко и погладил Коннора по спине. Один раз, второй, легко массируя мышцы, пока он не расслабился, не задышал наконец-то, хотя и казалось, что места внутри нет даже на воздух.

— Все хорошо, — выдохнул Коннор и поцеловал светлую чешуйку под щекой.

Получив добро, Рик снова сжал его бедра, приподнял, и плавно изогнулся, опуская Коннора на хвосте, с влажным звуком вынимая оба члена, протаскивая их по чувствительным местам, пока внутри не остались лишь головки. И тут же «толкнулся» обратно, дергая Коннора обратно на себя, пронзая уже без лишних церемоний, выбивая воздух из легких с громким стоном. Изогнулся, толкнулся, опустил, притянул со шлепком, быстрее и быстрее, пока все движения не смазались в Коннора в сплошную волну удовольствия. Громкое дыхание и стоны, уже непонятно чьи, шлепки кожи о кожу, шорох чешуи, когда хвост изгибался — не только под Коннором, а весь, вился, бился, обвивал сам себя, танцуя белым пятном в мутном от удовольствия зрении.

В какой-то момент Коннор зажмурился, застонал тонко, чувствуя как дрожат ноги и будто немеет все тело. Его член уже практически болел, подергивался вместе с каждым особо грубым толчком. В ушах зашумело, в самой голове, будто рассерженная стая птиц — и он резко хлопнул Рика по хвосту. Тут же мощные руки подняли его выше, и одна мокрая ладонь, измазанная в горячей слюне, обхватила его член. Коннор охнул, замычал, еще немного цепляясь за грань, а затем кончил, теряя себя в ощущениях.

Обмякнув, хватая воздух, Коннор плыл, чувствуя как приятно пульсирует… Все. С каждым ударом сердца, живот, член, киска, зад. Приятно и хорошо, даже если Рик уже практически не ощущается внутри, только его рука на члене. Но он все еще двигался, двигал Коннора хвостом, дышал тяжело и шипел безумное «Да, да, да, Коннор!..». А потом толкнулся резко и глубоко — и это уже чувствовалось, — и тоже кончил, тоже запульсировал внутри, заливая все жидким жаром.

Еще одна передышка, пока они могут насладиться моментом единения. Просто побыть. Но Рик не выдержал первым, поддался своим новым желаниям, наклоняясь низко над Коннором и целуя макушку. Коннор тут же замычал на него недовольно, но бессмысленно — Рик уже подхватил его под грудь и поднял с себя, с хвоста и обоих членов. Изогнулся, чтобы усадить супруга на одну из шкур, и скользнул быстро к маленькому озеру в их пещере. Пока он плескался, Коннор вздохнул, забросил голову назад, заставляя мозг вспомнить правильные слова заклинания. Как раз вовремя, потому что Рик быстро вернулся, поблескивая влажной чешуей и протянул мокрую тряпку. Сморщив нос, Коннор коснулся ледяной ткани, пробормотал пару строк, передавая достаточно магической энергии, чтобы нагреть, но не высушить до конца.

Привычная рутина продолжилась тем, что Рик вытер его, проверяя, не натерло ли чешуей грудь. Достал банку с бальзамом и втер нежно в красную кожу. Коннор поблагодарил его поцелуем, вытер его хвост от воды другой тряпкой, и они вместе скатились в постель. Привычно устроившись у Рика на груди, Коннор зевнул, подождал, пока теплый хвост не обнимет его несколько раз, заменяя теплые меха. И только тогда начал думать о своей научной работе, выводя пальцем узоры на коже, пока его муж сладко спал.


End file.
